


Love Me To Death

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [3]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: (... maybe expect a Carmilla/Laura/Bertha threesome in the future), 100 words, Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Happy Fun Bitey Times, I've often wanted to know more of Bertha, Obscure (but canon!) pairings, Romance, Trigger warning (see notes!), Vampires are predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertha reflects on her relationship with the girl she knows as Millarca. </p>
<p>(SEE NOTES FOR WARNING!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me To Death

**Author's Note:**

> Contains depictions of a person with quasi-suicidal tendencies. Proceed with caution. (NO actual depiction of suicide.)

Bertha isn't stupid. Not like her father later puts into writing. She _knows_ that she won't su rvive loving Millarca. She doesn't care. Nor does she intend to.

 

*

 

'More?' Millarca purrs, lovingly lapping at her thigh. She's playful, loving, intense.

 

Bertha shivers, caught in a swoon, laid bare, naked and shivering as Millarca feasts on her. 'Give me forever…' she gasps,  losing herself to pleasure .  Dying for a release.

 

*

 

Later, Millarca carefully tidies Bertha up, lays her in state, as it were, and slips out a window, tears on her cheeks even when a small smile quirks her lips.


End file.
